Demonic Age
by jeffthebear
Summary: A story of a dark times in new york city with demonsvampires and other supernatural and abnormal enemies. The fighters of this evil use martial arts and special powers the channel sunlight and solar energy to power beams of light.


**The Cold of Night…………a Ray of Light Shines Through….**

A Dark and cold night in the city of New York, has become home to the dark, the forgotten, the ignored and the evil that lurks during the night. It is a time of crisis that ordinary people do not hear of on the news or in the paper but it exists and it is to be feared………

A woman dressed in red has just emerged from the local bar in 34th street. She decides to take a alley way to cut time off her walk home as she is not feeling well. She unknowingly is being watched and followed by two dark figures.

**The Woman** " What was that noise, hello? Is anyone there?  
**The Woman** " Huh………….? 

As she turns around to continue walking she sees the two dark figures in front of her now as they reach forward for her.

**The Woman** " HEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPP!!!"

**Dark figure #1** " Your ours now……and we are hungry….."

**Mysterious figure **" You know guys there a Mickey D's right down the street. "

**Dark Figure #1** " Who's that? Get out of here now! Mind your own business before something unfortunate happens."

**Mysterious Figure** " Well my night's already been ruined by following you two homo's around all night. While you huddled so close together all night."

**Dark Figure #2** " Why you I will Kill you while I make her watch"

**Mysterious figure** " Smiles hmm that's a shame and here I was hoping to ask her for a drink…….."

The two dark figures charge at the Mysterious figure in the dark……. But before they reach him Light begins to form in his hands. Then the light launches from his hands and hit's the Dark Figures in the chest. Disintegrating them into nothing more then dust and bones. 

**Mysterious figure** " Told you, you should have got the Happy Meals ya bastards."

**Mysterious figure** " Hey you ok? "

**The Woman **" What were they? Why did they want me?"

**Mysterious Figures** " Are you kidding lady? Your scantily dressed walking down an alley? Like do you have a brain if it wasn't vampires it would have been a mugger and I don't have time to save you from small fry like that. ……Not that these guys were big fish.

**The Woman** " Vampires?!?! turns around to look at the Mysterious figure ……Where'd he go"

The Mysterious figure walks in the darkness all the way home. And arrives at a small factory looking much like a warehouse and pushes the button for the gate to open.

**Intercom **" What's the password?"

**Mysterious Figure** " Open the door Radden!!!"

**Intercom **" I'm sorry that's incorrect. Please restate the password."

**Mysterious **Figure " sigh Ok fine …..Widget………….Are you happy I said it…?"

**Intercom **" Very come in sir."

**Mysterious figure** " …..Jackass….. "

The mysterious figure slams the door open and walks in. There is two other figures, one sitting a chair in front of many computers. The other appears to be playing video games.

**Mysterious figure **" You're an asshole Radden!!! I go and do your patrol, because you said you weren't feeling good and I get back and your playing Video games and screwing with me at the intercom."

**Radden **" What I was feeling better right after you left, haha funny how stuff like that happens…..eh?"

**Mysterious figure **" ………………………………...hilarious………………………………..."

" So Zeph did you figure out where they are all coming from? "

**Zeph **" Actually Sonaj, I did manage to listen in on them a little during the patrol ."

**Sonaj **" And………………………..?

**Zeph **" The were talking about that bar on 38th that Snakes Pit place……….maybe it has something to do with it?"

**Sonaj **" Hmmm strange that's a really high class place. A lot of people go there. Maybe we should check it out."

**Zeph **" Well if super Mario over here motions towards Radden could stop thinking about nailing the princess for ten minutes we could go.

**Radden** " You just wont be happy until Mario is alone forever will you? Fine lets go. "

To be Continued…..


End file.
